Hal's Hockey Sticks - Chris Thompson
Hal’s Hockey Sticks ''' Section heading Slogan: Look fast, skate fast, play fast. — '''Business summary/ Mission Statement : My business is Hal’s Hockey Sticks. We are located in St. Paul Minnesota. We carry all of hockey’s top brands for the highest performance. Our target market is generally hockey players playing in a competitive league, due to the fact that our gear is very high performing. We also would like to sell to wealthier players in non-competitive leagues due to the fact that they or their parents will buy the expensive gear regardless as to where they play. A big target market is the parents who think their kid is going to the show and buys them the most expensive gear. We tend not to market to older players in “beer leagues” because they tend not to purchase new gear. Most of the sales will be in the fall, at the beginning of the hockey season. Vision Statement Make people excited to come in and purchase hockey equipment. Section heading Jobs 1. Salesman The salesman’s duties will include approaching the customers in the store and helping them find gear or give their advice on the gear. 2. Cashier Responsible for checking out customers and welcoming people to our store when they walk in, due to the cash being next to the door. 3. Stock Manager The stock manager has two responsibilities. The first one is to write down the stock when the gear arrives and the second is to move the gear from the back room to the main when something sells. Salary and Hours 1. Salesman The salesman can be a teenager so the salary would be 10$/hour and they would work from open to close. (8am-9pm, 10$/hour) 2. Cashier The cashier would also be a teenager so they would have the same salary/hours as the salesman. (8am-9pm, 10$/hour) 3. Stock Manager This person would be the authority around the store, a leader, so he would get paid more. (14$/hour) They would also work a couple extra hours outside of store hours to stock. (8am-9pm + 5hours per week) Research http://www.glassdoor.ca/Job/hockey-jobs-SRCH_KO0,6.htm I based my salaries and hours off of this website and maritime sports 15 Questions Salesman: 1. Why do you want to be a salesman? 2. Why do you enjoy hockey? 3. How long have you been playing hockey? 4. Where have you worked before? 5. How good are you with talking to people? 6. What would you say if someone asked you the difference between the Bauer apx2 and the Easton v9? 7. What level hockey do you play? 8. If someone said they have a 150$ budget what stick would you recommend? 9. Do you like hockey gear? 10. Do you follow gear releases from companies? 11. Would you consider yourself to be friendly? 12. Would getting to work be an issue? 13. How far away do you live? 14. Do you shop here often? 15. When can you work? Cashier 16. Why do you want to be a salesman? 17. Why do you enjoy hockey? 18. How long have you been playing hockey? 19. Where have you worked before? 20. How good are you with talking to people? 21. What would you say if someone asked you the difference between the Bauer apx2 and the Easton v9? 22. What level hockey do you play? 23. If someone said they have a 150$ budget what stick would you recommend? 24. Do you like hockey gear? 25. Do you follow gear releases from companies? 26. Would you consider yourself to be friendly? 27. Would getting to work be an issue? 28. How far away do you live? 29. Do you shop here often? 30. When can you work? Stock Manager 1. Why do you want to be a Stock Manager? 2. Why do you enjoy hockey? 3. How long have you been playing hockey? 4. Where have you worked before? 5. How would you handle a long day of heavy lifting? 6. Have you had any experience with telling people what to do? 7. What level hockey do you play? 8. Have you had any leadership experience? 9. Do you like hockey gear? 10. Do you follow gear releases from companies? 11. Would you consider yourself to be friendly? 12. Would getting to work be an issue? 13. How far away do you live? 14. Do you shop here often? 15. When can you work?